particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jakanian Civil War
The 3182 Jakanian Civil War,'' is an ongoing armed conflict in the Majatran Continent of Jakania being fought between forces loyal to Syed Al Amun and his regime and those seeking to depose him. 'Background' 'Leadership' Syed ruled Jakania for 18 years and within those years, he exercised a brutal, repressive regime. He also simultaneously pursued a social revolution and a revival of Islamic fundamentalism, which at times authorized the use of terror to achieve desired goals, and increased political repression at home. Over his 18 years rule, he sought to established a Jakanian monarchy and ban national elections. Democracy, which he hated was his downfall. 'Elections' In early 3182, the United Jakania Democratic Party (UJDP) staged an election in Sonhata, which at that time was illegal under constitutional law of the Jakanian Empire, "No political parties or national elections are permitted". They ignored the threats they received from the Sultan's Police and continued with the election. Which res 'Syed's Response' Syed has accused Nicholas Davidon bribing the people in Sonhata to take part in several anti-Syed marches in return for drugs. Syed declared that people who don't "love" him "do not deserve to live". He called himself a "fighter for Jakania", and vowed to use whatever force possible to save absolutism from democracy, and urged his army to leave their barracks and attack protesters "in their lairs". Syed claimed that he had not yet ordered the use of force, and threatened that "everything will burn" when he did. 'Massacres' 'March For Democracy Massacre' Nicholas Davidson, leader of the UJDP, announced a 'March for Democracy' - a journey from the Parties headquarters in Miamo to the Imperial Parliament in Wakanda. The Jakanian government employed warplanes against the "March for Democracy". Security forces and foreign mercenaries repeatedly used firearms, including assault rifles and machine guns, as well as knives against protesters. As a result 230 innocent civilians were killed. 'The Hospital Massacre' On October 3186, a hospital that was caring for wounded civilians from the 'March for Democracy', was heavily attacked by Kafuri and Syed's Armed forces, Pro-Syed forces were able to take the hospital and massacre hundreds of innocents civilians. Residents said bodies were still piling up in the hospital from the shootings of the previous two days. 'Course of the War' In 3187, Jelbania and Barmenia entered the war on the side of the Jakanian Republicans with a war resolution. Bordering Jakania through Majatra Lake, Jelbania has welcomed Jakanian Republic ships to its ports for repairs and supplies. Additionally, Jelbania has landed 78,000 troops or 10% of its total forces to West Jakania's shores. At the same time, Barmenia declared war on the side of the Jakanian Republicans with a war resolution, but no specifics are known at this time. The newly created Soviet government of Beluzia is also considering joining the Republican side, a move likely to irk the neighboring Luthori government. Deltaria entered the war on Jelbanian's urging on the side of the Republicans on January 3188. 'Military Campaigns' 'Northern Campaigns' *'The Battle of Sonhata' *'[[' * 'International Reactions' * 'Barmenia:' Barmenia has passed a war resolution in 3187 in support of the Republican forces in Jakania. They have sent 10% of their active army for a total of 58,000 troops under the command of Defense Minister Ptah Chartreux. * 'Beluzia:' passed a war resolution in 3188 in support of the Republican forces in Jakania. Their leader is a mysterious individual named Yuri, but how many troops he will send is unknown. * 'Deltaria' passed a war resolution favoring the Republicans in January 3188 giving Jelbania and Barmenian troops access to the Deltarian/Jakanian border. Deltaria will be sending a force of 100,000 under the command of General Matthew Harmon. * 'Greater Hulstria:' Minister of Foreign Affairs Walter Buehlingen urged against foreign intervention in Jakania to overthrow the monarchy. * 'Indrala' Indrala sent military and economic advisors to assist the Supporters of the Monarchy Party in restoring Syed I to the throne of Jakania. * 'Jelbania:' Jelbania passed a war resolution in 3187 to send 10% of their active army and navy to defend the Republican government in Jakania, breaking their neutrality. They are led by Lt. General Andy Jackson. * 'Kafuristan:' Minister of Foreign Affairs Husayn ibn Ahmed Ali declared that Kafuri Government still viewed the regime of Sultan Syed I as the legitimate and official government of Jakania and dismissed the establishment of a new cabinet lead by the United Jakania Democratic Party "as dangerous and harmfull for the unity" in Jakania. * 'Likatonia' The Ministry of Defense announced military support for the republicans, appointing Major General Haggard to command Likatonia's forces there. * 'Luthori:' Imperial Prime Minister d'Havre Coeur declared his support for Sultan Syed I on behalf of the State and the Royal House of Orange. * 'Rutania:' Rutania pledged military support for the Republicans and sent a total of 72,000 troops with more expected to join. * 'Vorona:''' Minister of Defence Adam Fontein pledged troops to assist forces belonging to the United Jakania Democratic Party.